hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
THE SECOND HACK EX WAR
The Groups What follows is a list of the main groups either fighting for or are trying to prevent a second HackEX war. Anonymous Greetings to all Hack Ex players. We are Anonymous. We represent freedom. We oppose oppression. We want to fight, if you are against us. We prevent war, if you support us. Do you know why we exist? Why we are here? We are here for you. As an enemy or a friend. This is up to you. These wars start because of people who want to rule who are power-greedy. Do not let them control you. Rule over them. Anonymous will shutdown people who act like narrow minded dictators. To be honest, we do not exist. We are an idea, a belief... Firstly, ideas and beliefs are bulletproof. Secondly, YOU CANNOT CUT OFF THAT WHICH DOES NOT EXIST. WE ARE ANONYMOUS, WE ARE LEGION, WE DO NOT FORGIVE, WE DO NOT FORGET, EXPECT US. Operation: Seven of Diamonds After Weegee was rejected from the shadowbots, he went on a multitude of adventures throughout the first HackEx war and the short peace period in between the first and the second (later gaining the new alias, "Death Stare Luigi"). His latest began when he discovered the Imperium (AKA "The Irony") and the messages/beliefs of their leader, "The Emperor". He compared these messages to his old team, The Swarm, and, realizing how similar they were, decided that he needed to stop this team before it actually was capable of ruling HackEx. So, calling upon both new hackers and those of the first hacking war, he created Operation: Seven of Diamonds, a temporary alliance with a simple but structured government. This team is also one of the first to pioneer the Cause's creation of team accounts (nicknaming his, "The Mother Deck"). Two days after the creation of O:7oD, the Emperor and Death Stare Luigi stopped fighting. Today, the Operation is a member of the cause and a friend of the Imperium. On Independence Day, old team Net Devil (a one-man army, aka Nazsgull) joined the Operation. On July 20, the Proxies attacked the Operation. The problem was fixed the next day, though. One week later, the Operation declared a "siege" upon the Proxies. It is unknown if it will be successful. On August 15th, Death Stare Luigi left Hack Ex after much hard work. Azel the Demon was left as his heir. The Imperium SHIT BRO I GOT MONEYS No seriously I haven't been gone, I've just been playing the game as it should be played, isolated and seclusive. The Emperor The God King, will truly reign now. I do not care for your alliances, your friendship, I only want fear and respect. I make the statement now so that my brothers know who those are truly that is all we are no more and nothing will become of us, only those who now bear the mark of The Imperium will ever be treated as such. I reigned once publicly and gave those the chance the willingness, but not now, I have made my army I have my troops. We care no more for your petty squabbling, leave us be our bear the fire of our arms and we will be matched by no one. For how to spend money that cannot be spent? How to own something you already own? We know no limits. That which causes us trials shall yield us triumph, and that which makes our hearts ache shall fill us with gladness. For the only true happiness is to learn, to advance and to improve. None of this could happen without rejecting error, ignorance and imperfection. We must pass out of the darkness to reach the light. The Emperor, attainment of perfection The Emperor. The God King, The Imperium. I have 5 accounts currently sitting with a billion bit coins on them each all between level 5 - 10. They have no apps so it should be easy to hack them. They have never been used so no one will ever of seen there IP so it is just a case of searching for them. To find them there log will say, The Imperium The Emperor The God King, you then just have to leave your Wikia account name and I will contact you further. Prove yourself warriors and you will be with more than just a measly sum of money. The Protectors Founded on May 29th, The Protectors are a peaceful group and are highly against the start of a second war. This group was the first of its kind. They will accept anyone and mean only to help others and protect them selves while making new players just starting out into experienced HackEx users. This group was founded and is lead by the person known as BigBlue and the group includes over 170 members of all level's, Male and female, Experienced and new alike. They are extremely organized and BigBlue takes security of the group very seriously. They are allied with a large number of group's such as O:7OD and Imperium among others. They are a main supporter of "The Cause" and will do anything to prevent the coming of a second war. On July 9, BigBlue added a level requirement of 25 to join, much to the dismay of many members. However, BigBlue only did this as a protective move to keep the lower level members of his group safe from the likes of the seemly distant war. The Enforcers After BigBlue set the level requirement he did a massive purge on the group. Only level 25 or higher members were allowed to stay. Many did not like this, but BigBlue did it for a good reason. The group was destroyed by BigBlue and remade into The Enforcers. At this current time The Enforcers have around 70+ level 25 or higher players. The Enforcers at this time are one of the strongest groups around on HackEX. They had the 3 highest level players in the game and 9 out of 10 of the highest level players in the game. Red's Enforcers currently hold around 20% of the leaderboard spots. At this time the level requirement to join is still firmly in place, And they will most likely due to past events never accept anyone under level 25 again. However, Recruitment is still open to anyone that has achieved or surpased the requirement. The Enforcers are still one of the most organized groups in HackEX. However as of September 9th,BigBlue has quit Line and Red has taken his place as leader of The Enforcers. The Cause aka The Alliance Created by Gunner skale, The Cause is completely antiwar. The Cause also seeks to unify the groups of hack ex to make the furture of hack ex a better place. The cause shares goals with The protectors, The Imperium, and is currently working to ally itself with other groups. Gunner skale once posted "The cause isn't a group, it's a idea of the way things should be." However Gunner skale has talked about the cause as both a group and a idea or movement. The Cause has very few "members" but hundreds supporters. Gunner Skale also started the unification, a movement to bring together the groups of hack ex to "Create a unstoppable force for the good of all hackers." Gunner Skale has refered to the groups that have unifyed with the cause as the allies. The allies currently include The Protectors the Imperium, LOGIC, Operation Seven of Diamonds, the shadowbots, and is set to add many more groups. (Gunner skale has also stated that to join the allies groups do not have to join the cause or even agree with the cause or the allies, the allies are every group. both pro and anti-war groups, Gunner said that both sides should be able to give their reason for their stance on war) The Shadowbots The Shadowbots, the very first group on Wikia. Founders are Anonymous and McLovin it they are aslo the leaders of this group. They took a period of silence to rebuild the group and to focus on their opertion ,they joined the Cause on July 9th. The peroid of silence has ended, and are BACK! We are a pretty small group, but we see quality not quantity! ****We will try our best to be NEUTRAL but if we GET attacked our allies and us will attack with full strength**** The Shadow Bots now communicate via Line as of 8/27/2014 You now also can contact mclovin via line at MCLOVIN IT (All caps) Their Operation (ShadowChaos) was a success, they still can't go into details about the operation. If they stay in the Cause and prevend a war, too, the pro war groups are in real big trouble. Just a thinking: People said they work in the shadows...better come out in the light, before the Shadow Bots hunt you! The Shadow Bots have made a blog website it can be found at http://shadowbots.weebly.com/\ They will update it as much as possible. Draconians Arising There were good sayings posted by this group, but no one knew the real aims of this group. They came up surprisingly and without any in-game actions. Their leader is Draco Dracian. Until, on one fateful day, Death Stare Luigi found a message on the Mother Deck's log from Draco himself. It described their hatred of the Imperium, and persuaded Luigi to move the Operation to their side. Luigi remained loyal to the Operation's brothers, however. The Draconians are a group focused on glory and thirsting for war, however no one knows the size of the group yet The Legion It is true that this group was once of the most warring groups on HackEx. It was originally created as a peaceful group. However there were a few rouge members that caused conflict within other groups. The most notable of these group conflicts was with The Protectors. The group is now under new leadership that is slowly regaining control of the remaining members. Under this new leadership Legion no longer wishes for war but rather peace. An alliance has already been formed with The Enforcers. The Proxies This group is lead by THEPOLARBEAR They began the doxing crisis and are currently gathering members! They are quite possibly the most loved, and the coolest group. On July 20, the Proxies attacked O:7oD, with a funny spoof death certificate of the leader! They have declared war on the O:70D and have said that they have spies in many other of the groups, they specifically said that they had spies inside the O:70D They have also hacked into 21 balckjack 3 ingame account and spent all of his overclocks and spent 15,000 in spyware.lol. They have caused 21 blackjack to go into hiding by posting his twitter account name and posting his keylog exposing his email and password that is know owned by THEPOLARBEAR. The pic of his account was taken down by the admins shortly after! THEPOLARBEAR posted a link to proof that 21 blackjack used the worm and his keylog- http://pastebin.com/FW7dAHT8- which has over 200+ views since July 11th! They have said that they will attack 0:70D over and over again! They use many different accounts so they wont get banned the lastest acount was called realDSL - Each and every members is know to use a proxy -some think that where the name of the group came from. The Co-leader goes by the name KATO- KATO comes from the sidekick in the movies the green hornet! No one knows where THEPOLARBEAR gets his name some think its because he likes polarbears. Mclovin it - THEPOLARBEAR brother said that he has gone to the whitehat side- some don't think that it is true. THEY Only chat via encrypted chat! within a week of the worm being know about they posted a link that had a darkcomet server inbeded in the worm: Darkcomet is a trojan. They infected a good amount of people with his server- giving them password to accounts- they hacked 21blackjacks wikia account posting a message on his account! NOTE: DOXXING ISN'T illegal! HALL OF HEROES We are an anti-war group that was created as a place where all players can feel welcome and accepted. Currently, we are recruiting all level players, whether you are brand new to the game or are a veteran. We welcome you to join our family. We have many allies and friends within the HackEx community. If you wish to join, you may contact us on the line app. Line ID: gatorgurl GENERAL TAKEOVER A small group with little known motives. L.O.G.I.C. A group centered around family and equality. They are allies of the Cause and Protectors, along with other groups such as O:7oD and the Imperium. We have open arms to players that are from level 1 and above and we are an extremely organized group. From the moment you join, you'll feel like a part of the team. LOGIC X A hidden group in LOGIC that has emerged from the shadows. This group was created for all the elite members in LOGIC with a level requirement in order to join. To join, you must of been in LOGIC for at least a week and be level 25 and up. The Unknowns A growing group that only let's in players level 20 or higher. V3NOM Very little is know of this powerful but secretive group. They came into existence near the end of the first war. Their method's of taking out groups goes hand in hand with their name. They are a supporter of "The Cause" and are a valued member of the Anti-War alliance. OVERSEEN GHOST |OG| We are bound by the duty to protect one another. We offer much protection. Whether you decide to take it, its up to you. All level players are welcome to join, but you must be serious about your role in the group. We will help in every way we can, but our ultimate goal is to help you achieve knowledge about the game and strong, independent players. If this sounds like a group you are interested in, contact us on the Line App @ ID: ROCK.AND.ROLL.X3 The Wolfpack The only group in hack ex that follows military acronyms and protocol. A member of United Alliance that will retaliate with great force when attacked. Development The war wages between two primary camps. This would be the A.W.A (Anti-War Alliance) also known as "The Cause" and the Pro-War groups. Recently , new groups have formed , most of which are neutral. The official start of the war is unknown , but the date may vary depending on the circumstances .However , on the 16th of July ,the leader of Draconians Arising , Draco Dracian will hold a meeting , discussing the most important topics. War Progress For now the A.W.A has recruited almost every known group big or small with the exception of but a new secret or new groups. The Draconians however have yet to reply on the topic of the alliance. Category:Synergy